


4 AM

by aerobesk



Series: Song inspired [11]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6157555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerobesk/pseuds/aerobesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'you're my neighbor, and the walls in this apartment complex are really thin, so i constantly hear you doing weird shit at 4 a.m.' au</p>
<p>So I read this au prompt and all I could think of was  https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WgwgQQdnp6k , so here, enjoy. I also haven’t written in 6 months so I’m a little out of practice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	4 AM

Michael let out a deep sigh, rolling over and pushing his left earplug in a little bit farther. The bright red numbers on his clock read 3:48 am, and he had just about had it. A part of him said to just get out of bed and go kill the bastard.

His next door neighbor had moved in about a month prior, but he seemed to have just gotten comfortable. Most nights there was just vague yelling and groans. Michael had been very nervous about them until one night he had heard “GODDAMMIT YOU TURTLE PIECE OF SHIT.” He realized after that that the asshole was just really bad at video games.

Then, two nights ago, the man’s schedule had changed. Rather than the usual yelling, there were just the unmistakable sounds of different viral videos. He recognized Aicha the third time it was played on repeat, and had gone to bed after Tight Pants Body Rolls had started.

The previous night it had been cooking ware. That was when he had realized that his neighbor was british. The third time a pan had gone crashing to the ground, there was a loud “BOLLOCKING BITCH.” The brit had earned himself a knock on the door from the elderly couple across the hall, and Michael hadn’t taken off his work clothes until an hour after the commotion had died down, just incase the fire alarm started up.

But it was tonight that was really getting to him. He finally sat up, angrily ripping out his earplugs and sliding out of bed. 

_ ‘Is this fucking asshole really playing Never Gonna Give You Up on the kazoo at four in the fucking morning? I can’t take this anymore.’ _ With that thought he put on his shoes and stormed out the door.

He banged on the guy's door three times, hearing the kazoo trail off immediately. There was some shuffling and muttering for a minute before the door opened.

Michael, not really being a social butterfly, hadn’t met his neighbor yet. The man had wild, light brown hair and large green eyes. He was a little taller than Michael, and was wearing a grey tank top with a green star on it, a pair of black jeans, and a pair of american flag converse.

“Can I help you?” the man said, and Michael snapped out of his inspection, blinking for a moment before remembering why had come over.

“Look, can you knock it off with the noise? It’s four in the fucking morning and you’re rick rolling the entire floor with a fucking kazoo.” He couldn’t believe he just said that, and to a grown man at the very least.

The brit stared at him for another moment. “Pardon?”

Michael sighed. “Look, just shut up. It’s way too early to be playing music anyways.”

“You’re a very rude person.”

“Excuse me?”

“You just told a complete stranger to shut up.”

“And?”

“That’s incredibly rude.”

“You know what else is rude? Keeping all of your neighbors awake with shitty 80’s music!”

Michael hadn’t realized how loud his voice had gotten until the door behind him opened and the old man leaned out, glaring at them for a moment before retreating. The asshole neighbor stood there for another moment, looking Michael over before holding out his hand.

“Gavin.”

“What?”

“My name is Gavin. And you are?”

He looked at Gavin for a moment before shaking the offered hand. “Michael.”

“Well it’s a pleasure to meet you Michael. Sorry about the noise; I’ll try to keep it down,” Gavin said, watching as Michael immediately started walking away.

“Oi! Where are you going?”

“Back to bed now that you’re going to be quiet.” He opened the door and entered his apartment, slipping off his shoes and practically collapsing onto his bed. He let his mind wander as he stared at the 4:01 am displayed on the clock.

Gavin wasn’t such a bad looking guy. Sort of a dick, but charming at the same time. Michael let his thoughts skim over the man’s image in his mind. Attractive, plays video games, and has a british accent.  _ ‘Let’s just hope the guy isn’t straight.’ _

He pondered over that thought for a minute before he heard something. Groaning, he buried his face into his pillow. The asshole was now just playing the song itself, maybe a little quieter than the kazoo had been.

Michael sighed. The guy was sexy, that he couldn’t deny. But also a motherfucker. A total motherfucker. A sexy, british motherfucker.

_ ‘Yeah, I’m totally screwed.’ _


End file.
